The MarySue Chronicles
by ilovelivin
Summary: Ever wanted to see just how a Mary-Sue can be? Introducing a series of limited edition chronicles recording the adventures of Mary-Sue! First up: Dumbledore's Granddaughter!


A/N I have decided to write a series of stories featuring the different kinds of Mary-Sues that so many fanfiction authors seem to love writing about. These are meant to show Mary-Sue authors exactly how their fics often looked like; I have tried not to exaggerate it in anyway. They are also, of course, good for a laugh. Anyway, introducing Mary-Sue number 1! The spectacularly beautiful, more powerful than Harry Potter himself; Dumbledore's cherished granddaughter! Enjoy reading and try not to puke (just joking)!  
  
Adriana (or Adria for short) Giselle Dumbledore looked up at her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, in excitement.  
  
"Oh, Grandfather, what is it? Please tell me?" Adria's almond-shaped eyes, which were an intense violet at the moment, looked up at her grandfather pleadingly.  
  
Albus gave a deep, rich laugh. "Well, Adria love, as you know your parents' will stated that they want you to be home-schooled as you are the most powerful witch of your generation and they wanted you to have a teacher's undivided attention-"  
  
At this Adria blushed for she was very modest and didn't like people paying her attention. Ever since her parents, Adam and Elise Dumbledore, had died she had been left all by herself in the huge Dumbledore Castle with no one but her faithful tutor and best friend, Catalina Davids, for company as she was not permitted to mix with the servants.  
  
Adria was very beautiful, something nobody could deny, but there were few that were able to witness her radiance. She had vibrantly red hair that tumbled down her back in shining loose curls and magnolia-white skin. Her eyes were perhaps her most spectacular feature for they were large and changed colour depending on her mood. She was tall and slender with curves in all the right places and she wore nothing but the most beautiful gowns of her Dumbledore ancestors. Today she was dressed in a pale blue watered silk dress that clung to her figure and just barely swept the floor.  
  
And though she knew how lovely she was, Adria preferred to think that she was admired all over the world for something other than her looks. For Adriana Dumbledore was the most powerful of the wizarding folk because of a curse placed on her as a baby by the Dark Lord. Albus alone knew the extent of her powers and that if she were to join the Dark side, the world would be doomed. It had actually been Adria more than Harry Potter who had defeated Voldemort though only Adria and her grandfather knew this. When Voldemort had put the curse on her, planning to use it as a weapon against Albus it had bounced back to him because of her goodness and pureness. So when Voldemort came upon Harry he had been so weakened already that it wouldn't have taken much for anyone to defeat him.  
  
Adria came back to reality as Albus began speaking again.  
  
"But I have decided that it will do you more harm than good to be isolated from the rest of the world and so have made a place for you in Hogwarts," he smiled down at his granddaughter, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Adria was shocked for a long time, unable to form a coherent sentence. Why this was her wildest dream, a dream that she had thought was the most unlikely thing to happen in the world. Finally she managed: "Grandfather, do you really mean it?"  
  
"Yes, Adria, the Hogwarts teachers are among the most expert in their fields and even aside from that I think it would be wonderful for you to make some real friends."  
  
"Oh!" Adria stood up suddenly and threw herself into Albus's arms. "Oh, how wonderful you are! The most wonderful wizard in the world."  
  
Albus laughed heartily and kissed Adria on the forehead. "Go to bed, Adria. Tomorrow I will come to the castle at nine o'clock in the morning and we will breakfast together. Then I will take you to Diagon Alley to go shopping for school things."  
  
Adria's rosebud mouth formed a perfect 'o' for she had never been to Diagon Alley but before she could say anything else, Albus had disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
For a minute she just sat there, on the arm of the winged armchair in the drawing room, then, with another jolt of realization, she got to her feet and ran out of the room towards her bedchambers, her feet echoing on the stone floor of the castle. She threw upon the polished oak doors of her suite of apartments and stood in the massive formal reception room then hurried through another door to her private sitting room where Catalina sat reading by the fireside.  
  
"Catalina, Catalina!" Adria cried, drawing to a stop before her governess. "You won't believe what Grandfather told me!"  
  
Catalina put down her book and looked up fondly at Adria, her hazel eyes inquisitive. "What is it, Adri?"  
  
"Grandfather said - he said I could go to Hogwarts!" Adria, breathless with excitement, sunk into a velvet-upholstered loveseat.  
  
Catalina was speechless as emotion after emotion coursed through her. First there was the inevitable joy she shared with Adria, and then there was sadness, a horrible pain that ripped at her heart. Oh why, why did Albus have to take Adria away? Her lovely, young pupil who listened attentively to every word she said? Her only companion? Inwardly she scolded herself for being upset; she should be jumping with happiness for Adria.  
  
"Really? How wonderful, Adri!" Catalina embraced Adria tightly and Adria hugged her back.  
  
"I wish you would come with me," she told her governess. "Maybe you could apply for a job! Grandfather says they are in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and you are very learned in that area! Would you, Catalina? Please."  
  
"We will see, Adri," Catalina answered, kissing Adria's cheek. "Now go to bed. I suppose your grandfather will want to take you shopping for your Hogwarts things tomorrow."  
  
Adria looked at her in astonishment. "How did you know?" Then she shrugged it off with a laugh and giving Catalina one last hug, she left the room for her bedchamber.  
  
The next morning, after a breakfast of hot chocolate and pastries, Adria stood in front of the gilt mirror in her bedroom, frowning slightly at her reflection; unlike most frowns it was a nice frown, a frown that did not marr her perfect features and she turned to Catalina who was sitting on Adria's massive four-poster bed.  
  
"Do you not think it too much?" she tilted her head and bit one of her full pink lips in anticipation of her governess' answer.  
  
Adria was dressed in a green satin gown with long, flared sleeves and a sweeping train; over it she wore robes of emerald green that matched her eyes that day. Her shining red hair hung about her face in soft waves and her skin looked whiter than ever.  
  
"You look beautiful, Adri, beautiful," Catalina said reassuringly. "That gown it is one of your mother's, isn't it?"  
  
Adria struggled to hold back her tears at the mention of her mother; she heard herself saying: "Yes, Catalina. This gown was made by the most renowned of Elfish seamstresses."  
  
Spotting her pupil's grief, Catalina smiled gently. "Your mother was a lovely woman, Adria. A true Elfish princess; you are a princess in your own right too, you know; heir to the throne of Fereond."  
  
"No, I am not," Adria answered bravely. "My true place is here where I can protect the rest of the wizarding world; it is my fate, Catalina. You know of the prophecy made after my birth."  
  
"Of course, Adria, of course."  
  
Adria nodded decisively, "Good. I will see you at afternoon tea, Catalina." She kissed her governess on the cheek and walked out of her bedchamber to her sitting room where Dumbledore was sitting, reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Ah, Adria. You look beautiful," Dumbledore smiled fondly at his dear granddaughter. "We are traveling by Floo powder. Have you ever done that before?"  
  
Adria looked down, shaking her head and blushing. "No, Grandfather, I fear I have not."  
  
"It is very easy really," Dumbledore replied. "Just take a pinch, throw it into the fire and say Diagon Alley, very clearly."  
  
"I think I can do that," Adria answered, smiling. It was a true smile, one that lit up the whole room, brighter than the sun itself. Dumbledore smiled too, perhaps because he was a wizard prone to smile, perhaps because he could not help falling for his dear granddaughter's loveliness.  
  
Very carefully, Adria took a small pinch of the emerald green powder and stepped into the cavernous stone fireplace. She threw the powder onto the logs and said clearly, just as Albus had told her to, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Immediately she had a strange dizzying sensation and she began to fall through fireplace after fireplace. There were snatches of conversation here and there, 'William, hurry up and eat!' and 'Goodbye, darling.' Finally the dizziness stopped and, putting a lily-smooth hand to her forehead, Adria stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
She was in a bookshop lined with deeply polished mahogany bookshelves filled to the brim with leather-covered books embossed with gold. There was a smattering of people about too and on the window-glass of the shop were the words 'Flourish and Blotts.'  
  
"Hello," a man said, stepping up to her. "May I help-"  
  
Then he merely gaped at her, looking her up and down. "Are you," he managed to gasp, "are you Princess Adriana Dumbledore?"  
  
"Oh!" Adria flushed deeply, a pretty rosiness colouring her white cheeks. "Yes, I am. But please do not call me Princess Adriana; it's just Adria." Adria laughed, a beautiful, silvery sound. "Now listen to me, going on about my self! How rude I'm being. Who may you be?"  
  
"Me?" the man choked. "I'm just-I'm just-" he looked like he was about to faint and Adria put a worried arm under his shoulders.  
  
"Hello!" she called. "Please, there is a sick man! Could I have some help please?"  
  
A/N How was it? Should I go on? PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
